


Take A Bite Of My Heart Tonight

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 52 Weeks of Stories 2 [8]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Brother/Sister Incest, Canon Compliant, Complicated Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, OT3, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: It's up to Avery to make things right with Taylor after she hurts his feelings without meaning too.





	Take A Bite Of My Heart Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in my TBO/LIMM verse though it can also be read alone.  
> Prompt: Leather

Looking at herself in the mirror Avery twirled some a smile working on her face as the leather dress she had bought, lifted some during her twirl. Making her feel almost beautiful and sexy at the same time which was what she had been going for really.

After all she was trying to impress two different men tonight.

Men who had varying taste....except for the fact that they both loved her and she loved both of them. Even if maybe her affections towards Zac were sometimes greater but she had loved Zac the longest. So of course they'd be greater.

But she didn't like to think about that because if she thought about that then she was afraid she'd end up calling off the arrangement they had.

Her being with them both and both of them with her as well as both of them with each other. It was an arrangement that had been working ever since she gave birth to Milo. Her and Zac's second child together.

Though Milo had been her third and last baby. 

Her only boy as Brennan, her daughter with Taylor was her second child. Born during the time when Zac had faked his own death.

That was another thing Avery didn't like to think about because it reminded her of Sam and she hated thinking of him. How he had raped Zac and then went and had surgery to make himself look like Zac. Putting himself in Zac's life after kidnapping him and then also taking advantage of her.

Raping her in ways too because she wouldn't have consented if she had known he wasn't Zac.

It had been him doing that which had made her lean on Taylor more when the truth had came out because how could she have wanted Zac then when all she saw was the man who had raped her?

Sam somehow almost being the one person who could have ruined her and Zac but he didn't. They had prevailed and somehow Taylor had been brought into their mix because in ways they did both need him. Taylor had helped her after her rape and he had helped Zac and he was their rock.

Even if she loved Zac more sometimes and even if sometimes she wanted to go back to just her and Zac. 

Coming out of her thoughts when she heard the bedroom door open, Avery raised an eyebrow as she saw Zac. Just Zac because Taylor was supposed to be with him.

All three were going out tonight for her birthday. Their parents deciding to watch Avery's kids as well as Shepherd while Natalie of course had her kids with Taylor, it was her weekend with them after all.

"Taylor decide to stay at the studio a bit later?" Avery asked raising an eyebrow.

Because yes her brother's band had gotten back together. Somehow finding a crazy way to spin Zac's supposed death by the fact he was kidnapped the whole time and they just couldn't say it. 

But ever since then both Zac and Taylor had a lot of late nights. Usually Taylor more so than Zac because he was always more dedicated to the music.

Had been since day one.

Zac shook his head as he ran a hand through his hair, sitting on the edge of the bed as he looked up at Avery. Avery not liking the serious look on his face. His serious look always lead to bad news.

"He isn't coming out tonight," Zac told her not taking his eyes off her. "He says we'd probably be better off without him tonight. That you'd be better off without him tonight."

Keeping her eyebrow raised, Avery sat down beside Zac on the bed. "What does that mean?" she questioned knowing deep down she had an idea what it meant.

It meant that somehow despite things, Taylor knew or suspected she loved Zac more and that she had doubts and regrets about everything.

"He's not stupid Avery," Zac told her in that tone that said he knew she knew what was up. "He knows you love me more," he sighed softly and Avery looked down at her bare thighs. Her hand going to mess with the hem of her dress.

"But you love him enough for the both of us," Avery said softly knowing if it wasn't for Zac still loving Taylor so much that she would call things off. She'd end their arrangement and really go back to her and Zac. She knew deep down Zac would let her now even if he didn't want that.

Because he also loved her that much and Avery was starting to hate love sometimes and the complicated feelings it brought on.

Those feelings brought pain and pain hurt.

"I do love him enough but I also love you...more than him too," Zac confessed and his words made Avery look up at him. "But he is a part of us Avery. Just because we love each other more we can't just throw him away. Not yet, maybe never and he needs us. Just like we need him."

Avery blushed as she listened to Zac speak. Hating that she knew he was right.

"So then what do we do?" Avery asked knowing it wasn't really a we situation. She was the one who had to right this situation since it was more her fault.

She wasn't as good at hiding who she preferred. Not like Zac was.

Zac sighed once more as he shrugged, "You do what you have to do," he told her and it seemed he knew as well that fixing things rested solely on her. "But I'll help you as much as I can."

Going silent all Avery did then was nod. Her brain slowly starting to form a plan that she hoped worked enough to mend fences for now.

Until the next time they came to this particular bridge again.

***

Walking into 3CG cautiously some time later that night Avery listened as all she heard was the click of her wedged sandals on the floor. 

Black sandals to match the dress she had on and she was also wearing a pair of lacy black underwear beneath her dress. 

Still feeling sexy and beautiful all at the same time. Despite also feeling nervous because she was here to make things right with Taylor and she was half afraid that it wouldn't work. 

She was scared that Taylor would show his Hanson stubborn gene and reject her and she didn't want that. She didn't want him to reject her no matter the bad thoughts she sometimes had. 

Zac was right Taylor needed them and maybe regardless of how they felt for each other they still needed Taylor too.

Making it to the offices, Avery stopped in the doorway just watching as Taylor worked on his computer. Oblivious to her presence or at least she thought he was.

He could have known she was there but was waiting on her to speak first.

"Tay?" Avery spoke softly as she finally walked farther into the room, watching as he turned to face her. Surprise written all over his face which let Avery know he hadn't known she was there. So dedicated to his work. "I umm...I'm sorry," she apologized when she reached his desk.

Sitting down on a side of it that wasn't cluttered with stuff. 

"Sorry for what?" Taylor asked her as he moved his chair so he was sitting in front of her. "And why aren't you out enjoying your birthday with Zac?" he continued. Avery hearing the bitterness in his last statement.

"I can't truly enjoy it unless you come too," Avery told him as they locked eyes. A blush creeping onto her cheeks at the way she had said what she did. There was no innocence to it. "And I'm sorry for making you feel unwanted," she told him as she reached out for him, motioning for him to stand which he did so effortlessly.

Not even fighting her and maybe despite what he knew, Taylor was putty when it came to her.

"I do want you Taylor," she told him and again there was no innocence in her words. A shiver running down her spine when Taylor put his hands on her thighs. "Can I show you how much I want you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Feeling her heartbeat getting faster because despite seeming like he was putty in her hands he could still tell her no. 

"How are you going to show me?" Taylor asked his voice thick with something Avery couldn't place.

It wasn't a bad sound though and she figured he wasn't going to reject her...yet.

Smirking Avery reached down for one of his hands, bringing it up under her dress. Letting it rest against her panties were her wetness was already evident. 

"I want to fuck you," Avery told him honestly. "Then after I come I want to suck your cock and make you come that way. Does that sound good to you?"

Taylor let out a moan and instead of answering her at first he let his hand push her panties aside. Avery herself moaning when two of his fingers slipped inside of her. Fucking her slowly.

Much more slowly than she wanted because what she wanted was him to fuck her. It wasn't something he was afraid of doing. Out of both men it was always Taylor who was more aggressive with her sexually and she wanted that right now.

Truly wanted him to fuck her and make her feel it.

"You can do anything you want Avie," Taylor finally spoke as his lips went to her neck where he bit it not so gently. "Just keep talking like that."

Smirking Avery only let her eyes fall shut as Taylor continued to bite and kiss at her neck. His fingers now picking up their pace. 

The Taylor who knew how to fuck her coming out.

"I will," she spoke as she opened her eyes, her hands going to his jeans which she undid in a hurry because she wanted his cock inside of her. "Trust me I will," she sighed out as his lips found their way to hers.

Kissing her roughly right as she finally got his jeans undone. Pushing them off of him along with his boxers.

Her hand going to wrap around his cock as she stroked him. Liking the way it sounded when he moaned into her mouth.

Pulling away from the kiss almost breathless, Avery looked at Taylor as they locked eyes and she was sure the needy kind of lust that was written on his face was also on hers right now.

"Fuck me Tay," Avery told him almost whiny. Her whine getting louder when he removed his fingers from her wet cunt. "Please fuck me so hard that I feel you for days," she said watching as he gripped her thighs again. Opening her legs more so he could fit between them.

A loud moan coming out of her mouth when he slid inside of her and as he moved inside of her Avery could only smirk more when she looked towards the door seeing Zac standing there. Hand around his own cock as he watched the show with a look of approval on his face.

He was watching his two favorite people fuck.

It was that moment that Avery knew no matter how many doubts or regrets she had that she could never end things with Taylor.

Not ever because she'd probably always need him. Especially when he knew how to fuck her like this. Knew the right spots to hit to get her to where she was almost coming undone and then stopping it too. Just to prolong her fucking.

To prolong the good pain he was giving her.


End file.
